This is What you do to Me
by Doodles-Ice-Mint
Summary: Inuyasha has been Sesshomaru's mate for three weeks now. This was a delicate, unavoidable time for loud, fortress-crumbling rutting. And where was Inuyasha? Far away in a confounded human village, that was where. But that could be easily corrected. For Sesshomaru would await his return no longer. Sesshomaru x Inuyasha smut


Sesshomaru paced the halls impatiently, expelling small, discrete huffs every so often. Inuyasha was supposed to have returned by now. He was off visiting his humans, as he had promised to do at least once a month. The hanyou had offered to take Sesshomaru with him but the youkai had declined. The notion hadn't appealed to him in the least. All the lord had considered was how bothersome it would be to spend his time with Inuyasha's strays. How time away from Inuyasha might feel failed to cross his mind until after the hanyou had gone. And now...the youkai was seriously reconsidering his choice.

Granted, it had only been four days since Inuyasha's departure. But Sesshomaru had already wanted to follow after him the moment Inuyasha's form had slipped into the forest and disappeared from sight.

They were still in the genesis stages of their life-long partnership. It had been a mere three weeks since they'd acknowledged each other as suitable mates. That one step alone had taken a long damn time. But now that they had taken it, he was, in mind and body, a slave to nature. Consumed by his self-established, dominant role, his incessant need to bed Inuyasha was greater than never before. The beginning stages were prime for the conceiving of pups. Being male, Inuyasha would of course never be impregnated. But that minor detail did not stop Sesshomaru's body from reacting as though Inuyasha were female.

The daiyoukai felt wretched, having to restrain himself for this long so soon after their mating. Cruel is what it was. And Sesshomaru would wait no longer. He would have Inuyasha.

Not long after the lord's resolve snapped, he barely managed to notify Jaken before he set out in the direction of Inuyasha's favored human village.

* * *

Inuyasha had waved goodbye to his friends as the sun was setting, now the moon was plump and high in the sky as he walked through his forest. As much as he wanted to get back to Sesshomaru, the hanyou found himself walking leisurely as he took in all the familiar scents around him. It had been nearly a month since he'd returned to the village and to his companions. He'd gone with the intent to tell them he was now mated to his brother... But things had not quite panned out. His time there was filled with everyone trying to catch up and Kaede even got him to help rebuild some of the huts which had been damaged in a storm. Besides it wasn't like he knew what to say anyway. The hanyou hadn't wanted to worry about telling his friends something as serious as that. Maybe next time.. With a slight nod to himself, Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head before lacing his fingers at the back of his neck and leaning back some as he walked. Aside from the bubble of anxiety in his chest that started forming just hours after he'd left his brother's embrace and territory, he felt content.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never once traveled towards a human village in the form of a white, wispy sphere. His travels were always leisurely and controlled. At least...they had been. Until now.

Now, his urgency had driven him to fly through the shadowy trees as a blurred ball of light. Sesshomaru only took on this form when it was necessary. And this situation, in his opinion, made optimal speed extremely necessary. It was not merely his need for Inuyasha. It was also the ideas put in his head by the hanyou's absence. Inuyasha was late. His rational mind would have considered this normal. But his rationality was long gone—replaced by need and worry and the fresh desire to never leave his ripened mate alone. Anything could happen if either of them were careless.

The wispy sphere fluctuated as Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's scent. Favorably, it was closer than he'd prepared for it to be. And the scent neither indicated distress, nor did it inform him of danger. Inuyasha was merely being his normal, heedless self; to Sesshomaru's relief and chagrin.

Slowing, Sesshomaru caught sight of the hanyou and descended, shifting back into his normal self, the wind whipping his hair and pelt as he flew into Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground. He was quick to right himself and straddle the hanyou's waist, his feral smirk glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

An easy grin spread across the hanyou's face at the sight of his mate and he paused as the youkai's feet touched the ground. His greeting was quickly cut off when he suddenly found himself on his back, the wind momentarily knocked from his lungs as he stared up at his brother. "Uh.. Wh-what're ya doin'?"

* * *

"You are late," Sesshomaru breathed, eyes trailing over the hanyou's chest where the fire rat robe had parted during their collision.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flicked at the intensity of the youkai's gaze as he answered. "I was on my way back, ya know.."

* * *

"Oh?" Licking his lips, Sesshomaru leaned forward to press his nose into the curve of Inuyasha's neck, inhaling the scent of earth and warm, aphrodisiacal skin. He was barely able to come to terms with the fact that Inuyasha would be absent for a full three days and a small portion of the next morning. It was now well into the evening of Inuyasha's fourth day of absence. That extended timeframe had proven too great a strain on his patience. "Would you care to know what you do to me, Inuyasha?" His breath fanned over Inuyasha's throat.

* * *

Swallowing, the hanyou automatically tilted his head to further expose his throat to his mate. Shivering at the warmth of the breath on his neck, Inuyasha was fairly certain he knew the answer to the youkai's question, if the hardening of his own member was any indication of what Sesshomaru might be feeling with their close proximity. "T-tell me..." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

* * *

The youkai slid his hips back and pressed his abdomen against the hanyou's, deliberately pricking one of Inuyasha's pectoral muscles with a claw. "You are tortuous, yet ravishing, Inuyasha. When you are gone from my side, my endless desire for you swells until I can think of nothing else. And when you are near, my blood engorges the rod of flesh that the orifices of your body have already taken time and time again. Your being demands my full attention. I am entranced by the effect you have on my youkai fervor. Being a hanyou, you cannot feel it as deeply as I. Or else you would have, by now, been maddened by your decision to leave me behind. Had I been a lesser youkai, I would have easily, and without pause, rutted you in front of the humans." Sesshomaru slid his hands beneath Inuyasha's robes, and spread them apart completely, moving to envelope a nipple with his lips. To prove his point, the youkai dragged his hips forward and back, allowing his erection to slide over Inuyasha through the fabric of his hakama.

* * *

Inuyasha's lips parted slightly and a blush rose to his cheeks as his brother spoke. He knew, or at least thought the youkai wasn't trying to be perverse, but sometimes, he simply had an erotic way with words that made the hanyou want to squirm. And squirm he did once his brother's mouth was on him. Between that and the agonizingly slow movement over his groin, Inuyasha nearly whimpered as his breath quickened. "Ya c-coulda just said.. Ya wanted.. To fuck—ya know.." Try as he might, the hanyou couldn't keep his voice was nearly quivering with his growing desire.

* * *

"Mm, but that is obvious." Sesshomaru shifted forward again to seal his lips over Inuyasha's delectable mouth, kissing the hanyou slowly yet firmly. "What about you, Meito? What is it _you_ crave?" The youkai spoke against his brother's moistened lips. He wanted Inuyasha to say it—to confirm that Inuyasha wanted this just as much as he did. Or perhaps the hanyou wanted even more.

* * *

Before answering, Inuyasha lifted his head only slightly, biting his brother's bottom lip and giving it a slight tug as his hands moved up along the lord's torso. "'Course it is," he said as though his brother were stupid for assuming otherwise. Inuyasha laced his fingers together on the back of Sesshomaru's neck and pulled his mate down so his mouth was near the youkai's pointed ear. After a long, slow lick from lobe to tip, Inuyasha panted some before elaborating on his previous statement. "I want... I want your cock pounding into me—" He lifted his hips into Sesshomaru's, grinding against him for emphasis. "I want you to make me howl and moan—I want you to you to make me come. And then.." After a brief pause, Inuyasha closed his eyes, cheeks heated furiously at his admissions before he continued. "I want you to do it again."

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly purred as the corners of his lips curled upward. "That can be arranged." In no time at all, Sesshomaru had them both out of their clothes. The crisp night air made his heated flesh tingle as he stood and stared down at the sprawled, flushed, naked form of Inuyasha. "Hm..." Sesshomaru circled the hanyou once as though he had cornered his prey. "Now that I have you... I cannot take you yet. You must be savored. Entice me."

* * *

Heartbeat skittering slightly at his completely bare and vulnerable state, as well as his brother's command, Inuyasha bit his lip and nearly groaned at the idea of having to wait for his mate. "If I make myself come," he started with a half-hearted, lustful glare. "You ain't fucking me for a week. So ya better not make me wait." Without Sesshomaru over him, the hanyou found it easier to speak, but he doubted he would be able to make good on is threat. He doubted he'd be able to stop the youkai and or he'd actually *want* to stop the youkai.

Laying back, the hanyou reached one hand down his body until he could grip his stiff member, giving a light sigh in relief. He started to stroke himself, slowly—he wanted to give Sesshomaru a chance to intervene after all—and closed his eyes as he did so. As difficult as it was to not jerk off hard and fast like he wanted, Inuyasha kept an agonizingly slow pace, keeping his fist somewhat loose around his cock as he clenched his jaw and groaned.

* * *

The youkai licked his lips then ran his tongue along his fangs, flicking a thumb over his own nipple and trailing his hand down the side of his thigh to keep from touching himself as he watched Inuyasha's erotic display. Inuyasha knew how much it pleased him to see the hanyou in the throes of self-pleasure. But he wanted more. "Inuyasha..." His voice was low and mellifluous. "Remove your hand and come here."

* * *

Tempted to disobey and continue enjoying himself, the hanyou grudgingly released himself and stood. He wanted to know what the youkai had in mind—more importantly though, he wanted to be fucked. Inuyasha stopped within arms reach and slowly licked his lips. "'M here."

* * *

The youkai tilted his head and splayed a hand across Inuyasha's warm chest. With his other hand, Sesshomaru reached between Inuyasha's legs, retracting his hand and grazing the underside of Inuyasha's balls and the tip of his member with agile knuckles. He then took a step closer, closing the distance between them, and drew his hands away, only to place them atop Inuyasha's shoulders. In one quick motion, Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou to his knees.

* * *

Inuyasha was ready to feel his mate's fingers delve into his entrance as he leaned into the youkai's touch, lips parting when he believed their mouths would meet. Confused by the withdrawal of Sesshomaru's hands, Inuyasha barely had time to fully open his eyes before he was on his knees, face level with the youkai's erect cock. Glaring as much as he could in such an aroused state, the hanyou crossed his arms and raised a brow.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow in turn. "It is either mine—or your own."

* * *

Looking down at his own dick, Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure he could bend that much. He sure as Hell wasn't going to try tonight. With a light growl, the hanyou gripped Sesshomaru's ass, digging his claws in as he pulled himself closer to the bastard's cock. Inuyasha leaned in, but before he attempted to pleasure his mate, he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of the youkai's thigh, smirking as he tasted blood. Pulling back some, the hanyou diligently licked the wound and made his way up until he was lapping at the two balls which hung beneath the main prize, nipping lightly along the way.

* * *

Sesshomaru hissed lightly, feeling the burn of his mate's fangs. He had not expected the bite but it was not unwelcome. Especially when Inuyasha's tongue soothing his wound and tasting his blood was the end result. There was something about watching the hanyou taste his pure, youkai blood until it coated his lips and dripped from his chin. It was akin to the times Inuyasha's mouth brimmed with his seed.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he peered down at Inuyasha who was now blatantly teasing him. In retaliation, Sesshomaru trailed a claw along the sensitive shell of Inuyasha's ear where he so enjoyed being scratched. But his touches were light and nimble, causing the furred ear to flick.

* * *

Issuing another growl, the hanyou's ears flattened but he relented with his teasing. Starting at the base, Inuyasha slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of his brother's cock until he reached the tip. While it would've been fun to simply distribute short licks here and there and resume teasing his brother, the hanyou wanted to feel Sesshomaru's length buried inside him—his ass rather than his mouth. Quickly, Inuyasha engulfed the dark, swollen head of his mate's cock and lathered it with his tongue. In the process he pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit and tasted the youkai's salty essence before he started to apply a small measure of suction.

* * *

His cock twitched, a small tingle of pleasure curling within his nether regions, as Sesshomaru watched the head of his erection disappear into the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha's soft, eager tongue on the most sensitive part of his cock forced him to vasodilate, causing his blood to rise to the surface of his skin to give him a light, lust-filled flush. His hand found Inuyasha's ear again, this time scratching along the base before rubbing the entire shell between three fingers.

* * *

Eyes closing in the contentment of having his ear rubbed, Inuyasha bobbed his head forward, taking more of his brother's cock. While he still couldn't take it all, he was able to do a lot more than the first time he had attempted to suck the youkai off. That had just been awkward. The hanyou withdrew with a light shake of his head to dispel the memories as he took a few moments to nip and lick along the his mate's length, going down one side and up the other until he came back to the engorged and glistening crown of the lord's cock. Again, he took the tip of Sesshomaru's dick into his mouth, slowly trying to work in more of the rigid member as he bobbed. One hand removed itself from it's place cupping the youkai's ass and slid down—brushing over the lord's entrance before lightly grazing over his balls and coming to grip and stroke what remained of Sesshomaru's cock that Inuyasha could not fit in his mouth.

* * *

Fighting to keep his eyes open to view the gorgeous sight before him, Sesshomaru was assaulted by the array of sensations bestowed upon him by his suckling, roving mate. The hand stroking Inuyasha's ear fisted in ashen hair as he moaned his pleasure for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha had always been a quick study in the pleasures of the flesh.

* * *

Pleased with the reactions he was garnering, Inuyasha removed his mouth and quickly pumped the slick cock as he brought his free hand to his mouth. Three fingers took the place of the youkai's member as he lathered them, eyes rising to his brother's gaze as he finger-fucked his mouth a while longer. Satisfied his fingers were coated, the hanyou withdrew them, wrapping his lips around the momentarily abandoned length before him. Inuyasha spread his knees as wide as he could and slipped his hand down between his legs until his fingers were rubbing over his entrance. As he licked and sucked at his mate's cock, the hanyou pressed one finger past the quivering ring of muscle and began the process of stretching himself as he looked up at his brother lustfully.

* * *

Now _that_ was a sight Sesshomaru would never avert his eyes to miss. In the beginning, Inuyasha had been reluctant to prepare himself, especially in front of Sesshomaru. He'd claimed it to be embarrassing or degrading or some nonsense. Now, however, Inuyasha clearly enjoyed incorporating his own preparation into the act of further exciting the youkai. And it worked magnificently.

* * *

As much as he would have enjoyed jerking himself off, the hanyou slipped in a second finger, knowing that, later, he would be grateful to have swallowed his pride and prepped himself. Inuyasha moaned around his brother's cock as he spread himself and pumped the two digits in and out of his body. When he pressed his fingers deeper though and his hips beginning to rock into them, the hanyou grazed over that something that made him lurch forward some—driving Sesshomaru's length further into his mouth, past what he was capable of at the moment, causing his throat constricting as he gagged. Eyes watering instantly, Inuyasha pulled back and panted while he tried to calm himself and catch his breath, not realizing he was breathing directly on his brother's saliva moistened erection.

* * *

Sesshomaru's groan at the sudden swallow around his length caught in his throat, the wretching sound made by Inuyasha and the sudden withdrawal from his erection concerning him briefly. He opened his eyes, previously unaware that they had finally closed. He glanced down at Inuyasha to find him catching his breath, every inhale chilling Sesshomaru's exposed flesh. He reached down to cup the hanyou's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. He ached, desperate for his release, but he managed to push that thought somewhat aside. As rough as he enjoyed being, he did not wish to choke his mate. "That is enough."

* * *

"Keh," Inuyasha batted the youkai's hand away as he set a determined glare on the length before him. "I can do this." He'd been able to handle every other damn part of their sex lives so far—there was no way in Hell he was going to let Sesshomaru think he couldn't give a decent blowjob without choking. Much to his chagrin though, Inuyasha knew this ability would take some practice and he wouldn't be able to do it without making some mistakes.

This time the hanyou moved his fingers slowly, trying to focus more on the stretching part than the pleasuring himself part, hoping to prevent anymore choking. Licking his lips, Inuyasha inhaled deeply before guiding the youkai's cock back into his mouth. He started slowly with that as well, gradually taking more of the hard rod into his mouth as he bobbed and put his tongue to work for added stimulation, knowing that Sesshomaru enjoyed extra attention to be given around the edges of the crown and the slit of his cock.

Onto his third finger now, Inuyasha's eyes closed briefly as he couldn't help but moan and rock his hips, effectively fingerfucking himself. Still cautiously hollowing out his cheeks and sucking at his mate's length, the hanyou quickly grew impatient with himself and withdrew his fingers from his ass, figuring it was enough. He wanted Sesshomaru's cock. To get that though, he figured the youkai wanted to come in his mouth first—that seemed to be the way things were going so far. So, with one hand still pumping the base of the lord's dick, Inuyasha lifted the one that had been preparing himself and slid his fingers beneath his brother's balls. Questioning eyes rising, the hanyou hoped he wasn't taking too much of a risk as he probed at his mate's entrance—his mate who had always been the fuck_er_ rather than the fuck_ed_. Inuyasha wasn't sure how open Sesshomaru would be to the idea of being fingered though Kami knows he's had the bastard's fingers shoved up his own ass more times than he could remember.

* * *

The concerned crease in Sesshomaru's brow melted away when Inuyasha resumed what he had been doing, causing the youkai to moan anew. If Inuyasha was unwilling to stop, so be it. As Inuyasha continued, he focused intently on the youkai's favored spots, and Sesshomaru was pulled closer to his release. He could feel the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter and—

The lord's eyes snapped open and met immediately with Inuyasha's sincere, uncertain gaze. His brow twitched marginally. But upon finding intrigue in Inuyasha's bold move, his lips formed an approving smirk. His fingers tangled back into the hanyou's hair as he nodded his consent.

* * *

Slightly surprised, Inuyasha hadn't realized he had stopped moving until he felt Sesshomaru nudge his hips forward. Refocusing on the task at hand, the hanyou's mouth resumed it's movements and he circled the youkai's entrance once more. Slowly, he pressed his finger forward until it was past the tight ring of muscles which had immediately tried to clench around the intrusion. Inuyasha remembered having a similar reaction his first time, but he didn't think he was as tight as his brother felt. He couldn't help but think what it might be like to have their positions reversed for a night or two.. What it would be like to fuck the youkai.. Cock twitching at the thought, Inuyasha fought the slight darkening of the blush already on his cheeks and gave a particularly long, hard suck to the head of Sesshomaru's cock.

* * *

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at the strange feeling of Inuyasha's lone finger entering him. His breath hitched when Inuyasha's magnitude of sucking heightened, causing him to arch his back and thrust forward once. With that motion, Inuyasha's finger was driven deeper within him, instilling a mixture of slight discomfort and a tingling amongst his inner walls. Fingers curling, Sesshomaru impatiently awaited further stimulation.

* * *

Inuyasha paid no mind to the fact that his jaw was starting to feel sore, though he was loathing his brother for his sexual stamina. When he was being fucked—it was wonderful. When he was trying to get the lord to come—it was annoying as Hell. Renewing his efforts, the hanyou sucked harder, applied more pressure with his tongue and allowed his fangs to graze the sensitive skin in his mouth. The hand on his brother's cock was moving quickly now as Inuyasha added a second finger into his mate. He started repeating what he had done to himself earlier—scissoring the digits and pumping them in and out of the youkai's tight passage, wondering how long it would take him to find the spot that would hopefully make the youkai lose it.

* * *

Sesshomaru thrust gently into Inuyasha's bobbing mouth, thoroughly enjoying his brother's careful ministrations. Between the relentless suction on his cock and the sensual fingers inside of him, the youkai shuddered, his breath quickening as he tugged at Inuyasha's hair. Each time the thrusting digits were right where he wanted them, they slipped away. Finally, Inuyasha's fingers landed an accurate hit, causing the youkai to jerk marginally and clench down on the delightful, wriggling intrusions. "There, Inuyasha-ah—deeper," Sesshomaru instructed in his deep, sultry, nearly-breathless voice. He felt the hanyou grin around his cock.

* * *

Smug with the youkai's reaction, Inuyasha added a third finger, directing all his thrusting at the one area that he knew felt felt amazing. The only problem he was having with his current position was that his own cock was aching and desperate for attention. Continuing all of his ministrations, the hanyou removed the hand that was stroking his brother's length in favor of touching himself. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he started pumping his leaking dick, using the preejactulartory fluid to ease the dry friction as he stroked from base to tip and rubbed his thumb of the head of his length. The hanyou's hips rocked and he moaned around Sesshomaru's cock as he took it slightly deeper, hoping the vibrations from the noise would help to push his brother over the edge. Inuyasha was already so close, just sucking the youkai off and listening to the moans of his mate. Now, he could feel his muscles quivering with his almost-there release.

* * *

Inuyasha's three fingers pressed relentlessly into his inner walls, inducing a slight rock in his hips. One moan held a hint of displeasure as the base of his length lost the warmth of Inuyasha's diligent hand. But that feeling was irrevocably fleeting as Inuyasha took him deeper into his throat. But that was not yet the best part. He could feel the hanyou's body begin to rock along with his own. He could feel the moans around his pulsing length—the moans Inuyasha made whenever he indulged in self-pleasure. The sensation, the sound, and the mental image—coupled with Inuyasha's meticulous lips, tongue, and fingers—coaxed a long groan from the youkai lord as his grip on Inuyasha's hair became vice-like. With a snap of his hips, Sesshomaru tipped his head back and released into the hanyou's mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes instantly went wide as his mate's cock plunged deeper down his throat with a quick thrust. In his surprise, the hanyou tightened his grip on himself, spilling his seed over the ground between Sesshomaru's feet with a moan as he felt the youkai's hot essence fill his mouth. Withdrawing his fingers from his brother's spasming body, Inuyasha gripped the youkai's hip with that same hand and tried to swallow everything that the lord had released while his own body hummed pleasantly with the aftershocks of his sudden orgasm. As the hanyou allowed Sesshomaru's softening cock to fall from his mouth with a wet squelch, he looked up and felt the warm trickle of his saliva mixed with his mate's seed going down his chin as he panted.

* * *

"Mm..." Sesshomaru's eyes blinked open to stare down at his mate. And mercy of the devil, he liked what he saw. With a chuckle, the youkai knelt down, his body tingling, and licked the glistening, milky droplet from Inuyasha's chin. "That was...acceptable," the lord declared with a smirk. He raised a brow. "You orgasmed on your own...does that mean I must wait a week to give you what you desire?"

* * *

Letting the 'acceptable' comment slide, Inuyasha huffed. "If your dick ain't hard and in my ass within the next minute, I'll.. I'll.." The threat was ill planned, he realized, and had nothing to say. "Jus' do it!" Grasping the youkai's hair, Inuyasha jerked Sesshomaru's mouth down to his own, immediately shoving his tongue past his brother's lips to show just how eager he was for their activities to continue.

* * *

Much obliged, Sesshomaru opened his mouth for the sensual battle of tongues and leaned forward with his hand on Inuyasha's chest, pushing the hanyou onto his back. Ravaging the lips that had just been sliding over his erection, Sesshomaru reached between his own legs and stroked the flaccid flesh vigorously, having no difficulty reawakening himself.

* * *

The hanyou kept a tight grip on his mate's hair as he broke apart, breath heavy, and directed his attention toward the youkai's jawline and throat, distributing an abundance licks and nips. Craving more contact, Inuyasha slung one leg over the youkai's hip to pull him closer and slid one hand between their bodies. "Le' go," he muttered when his hand came in contact with Sesshomaru's as he reached for his own manhood, wanting to feel the youkai's cock against his own.

* * *

Moving to tongue Inuyasha's ear, Sesshomaru did as he was asked and released his stiffening length. He groaned and bit the hanyou's ear when Inuyasha then took hold of both of their erections and stroked them together. "Careful, Koi," he breathed into Inuyasha's ear. "You will force me to spill outside of your body."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a breathy moan at the fangs in his ear and slowed his stroking but didn't stop as he grinned at his mate's comment. "Hah.. Afraid ya won't be able to get hard again?" He asked as he rocked his hips into his hand and pressed his length against Sesshomaru's.

* * *

Sesshomaru snorted and snapped his jaws. "My drive and stamina are excellent." His wandering fingers found the hanyou's nipples and administered a rough pinch. "The sooner I take you...the sooner I will be able to do it again."

* * *

Nearly yelping at the sudden abuse to his nipple, Inuyasha arched into his mate's touch and released both of their erections. "By all means then..." He said, voice low and rumbling with a soft growl. "Take me."

* * *

By now—flushed, panting, and waiting; his lips parted enough to expose a fang—Inuyasha appeared more delicious than was the meat of the most succulent of beasts. With an answering growl, Sesshomaru lathered his hand with his tongue and used it to quickly re-slick his length. Unwilling to wait any longer, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hips and plunged himself into the previously prepared entrance, sliding in all the way to the hilt.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his body go rigid, muscles clenching around his mate before he forced himself to relax with a quiet moan as his head fell to one side. "Kami," he gasped as he wrapped both legs around the youkai's waist and tightened his grip to draw Sesshomaru closer, wanting to waste as little time as possible now. "Move."

* * *

Grateful for his brother's acquired tolerance for large intrusions, Sesshomaru began at a steady pace; pulling all the way out before sliding back in again. Each time, his hips met Inuyasha's, rocking the hanyou forward in the moist earth of the forest floor. The youkai did not yet angle himself into Inuyasha's prostate, but instead, fondled Inuyasha's manhood loosely as he leaned down to suck at Inuyasha's neck.

* * *

Inuyasha tossed his head back, baring his throat completely as the youkai descended and tried to rock his hips, either to gain friction on his manhood or to shift enough so his brother's cock would hit his prostate. Neither of which he was able to accomplish. If Sesshomaru was trying to get back at him for earlier with this teasing—Inuyasha would have none of it. At least, that's what he told himself as he closed his eyes and moaned, hands going to his mate's body to rove over rippling muscles. "B-bastard—hah... Fuck. Me. Harder," he urged through clenched teeth as he used his claws to rise long, red trails up Sesshomaru's sides.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned at the feeling of Inuyasha's claws and raised his head. "I wish you could see yourself, Inuyasha," the lord panted, showing his fangs. "You debauch me like none other." Releasing the rod of flesh, lithe fingers slid over Inuyasha's slick, clenching abdomen before Sesshomaru's hands returned to Inuyasha's hips, puncturing them with the tips of each claw. He shifted the hanyou into the desired position and thrust deeply.

* * *

Whatever retort Inuyasha was trying to formulate was lost when he felt the prick of claws and Sesshomaru's cock finally drive against his prostate. It took everything in him not to outright howl with pleasure as his muscles clenched and he panted raggedly. How he lasted nearly four entire days without this—he had no idea. He hoped they could spend the next few hours making up for lost time though. "Best ya.. Can—hah.. Do?"

* * *

Sesshomaru licked his lips and dug his claws further into Inuyasha's hips. "You should know better than that, hanyou," growled the youkai as he leaned down to capture Inuyasha's lips—this time stealing the first plunge beyond the barrier of teeth. Their fangs clashed with Sesshomaru's first powerful surge. If Inuyasha was going to taunt, he was expected to be ready for the consequences of whatever slipped from his brash tongue. Sesshomaru held his mate firmly, rear flexing as each snap of his hips landed with a reverberating smack. The crown of his cock drove brutally into Inuyasha's silky canal.

* * *

Every whine and moan that the youkai's harsh thrusts drew from Inuyasha were swallowed and muffled by the lord's unyielding lips. The hanyou could only close his eyes and cling to his mate's jerking body in lustful desperation as he locked his ankles at the small of Sesshomaru's back and tightened his legs with each plunge, trying to gain more intimate depth. Inuyasha's thoughts were effectively reduced to a mantra of unheard pleas to whatever deity was listening as his brother's rough and relentless pounding made him see starbursts of white and made his muscles quiver with unrestrained desire.

* * *

Sesshomaru's grunts of exertion grew more erotic and breathy as Inuyasha's muscles began to tighten around him. He uncurled his tongue from Inuyasha's and released the hanyou's lips, relishing in the sound of Inuyasha's desperate mewling. He licked his way up the side of Inuyasha's face and retracted his claws from one bucking hip, moving to hook his arm under Inuyasha's shoulders to hold his mate to his chest. "Touch yourself once more," Sesshomaru ordered raggedly.

* * *

Speaking was a lost cause for the hanyou as he flung one arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders, dropping the other between their heated, sweat slicked bodies to clutch his throbbing cock with strangled gasp. With his breath heavy, uneven, and punctuated by the sounds of pleasure he couldn't withhold, Inuyasha pumped his leaking erection with a fervor to match his mate's thrusting. It took only a few moments of stroking himself, combined with the enveloping presence of Sesshomaru and the hardness of the youkai's cock against his prostate, for Inuyasha to lose himself to the intense pleasure brought on by coupling with Sesshomaru. Body going rigid as muscles spasmed and his back arched, the hanyou's head fell back and he howled for his mate.

* * *

The intense pressure of the spasming, gripping muscles proved too great for the surging youkai as a howl to match Inuyasha's thundered from his throat while nature's drive for them to complete their mating struck him with matchless pleasure, pulling him, along with his sanity, over the edge. The lord's erratic thrusts shot his load deep within Inuyasha, continuing until his orgasm was no more. Panting heavily, Sesshomaru slowed his pace, eventually allowing himself to collapse atop his dazed mate. Without pulling his softening length from Inuyasha's rear, the youkai rested his cheek on Inuyasha's chest and threaded his fingers through disheveled, ashen hair.

* * *

Chest rising and falling heavily under the youkai's weight, Inuyasha imitated his mate and stroked Sesshomaru's hair once before letting his fingers tangle in the silvery locks. Not bothering to keep his eyes open, the hanyou relished the familiar and comforting contact of their post-coitus moments. "That.. Was... _Acceptable_." He stated with a lazy smirk, still out of breath, as he moved one hand over to lightly play with the youkai's ear which was not pressed to his chest and undoubtedly hearing the calming of his frantic, pleasure-quickened heartbeat.

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, nuzzling into Inuyasha's chest as he enjoyed the attention given to his pointed ear. "Your praise is most—"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. Twisting around, he pulled Inuyasha into a sitting position and held the hanyou behind his back as he crouched, hissing defensively, eyes red and seething. Sesshomaru's demonic gaze fell upon the source of the snapped twigs and surprised gasps.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help the shudder that rolled through him as the youkai's cock was abruptly removed from his ass, some of his mate's seed trickling out as well. But then, he realized how on edge Sesshomaru—he could feel the lord's youki thickening and Inuyasha immediately followed his brother's gaze. His mouth fell open when he saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all gaping at him. "Shit..."

Cheeks burning a bright red, the hanyou sat frozen behind his brother. At least until he remembered said brother seemed about ready to go all crazed youkai on his friends. Shaking off a small portion of his utter embarrassment and confusion, Inuyasha rose up on his knees and wrapped his arms around the youkai's waist, knowing full well his grip would do nothing to restrain Sesshomaru if he chose to attack. "Oi.." Licking the lord's neck, the hanyou tried to ignore the fact that there were three people just a few feet away that had hardly ever even seen him naked, much less intimate with someone to this degree. "'S okay, they're friends..."

* * *

Within the calm embrace of his mate, after receiving a soothing stroke of Inuyasha's tongue, the menacing crimson left Sesshomaru's eyes, only to be replaced by an equally chilling glare. One hand twitched at his side, the other moving to lace his fingers with Inuyasha's. "What is the meaning of this."

* * *

Ears flattening in anticipatory embarrassment, the hanyou waited with bated breath for someone to speak.

Miroku was the first to regain his ability to speak and blinked at the brothers. "Uh, well.. You see, we were trying to catch up with Inuyasha—he had forgotten the gift Kaede gave him."

Kagome held out the paper wrapped package dumbly, still trying to understand what she'd just heard and witnessed.

"And we heard... Certain noises that we did not immediately understand.. When we came to investigate," Miroku cleared his throat, his grip on his staff tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. "We happened upon the two of you and saw.. That you were, uh... _Otherwise_ engaged."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the tension beginning to leave him. He could feel Inuyasha shrinking slightly behind him and he positioned himself so that only the hanyou's head and shoulders could be seen by the intrusive humans. "Must you continue to gawk, then? I would prefer it if you did not look upon my mate when we are engaging in what is meant to be a private endeavor." The lord's mellifluous, nearly pleasant tone did not override his scathing look.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't think anything of Sesshomaru's use of the word 'mate' until he watched each of his friends' eyes widen and he remembered he hadn't told him—though he meant to.

"M-mate?" Kagome sputtered in confusion. She might have visited the Feudal Era often by that, by no means, provided her an understanding of youkai.

"It's.. It's kinda complicated.." Inuyasha almost grimaced. It wasn't complicated, he just didn't know what to do sitting behind his brother, naked, knowing his friends had watched him reuniting with his mate.

"In the simplest of terms, Kagome, it means.." While Miroko was searching for the proper way of phrasing it, Sango quickly cut in.

"It means they are committed to each other. Youkai traditionally mate for life—it was somewhat like a marriage."

Nodding in response, the miko still seemed confused and couldn't help but ask the next question. "But.. They're brothers..." Her voice was quiet enough so Inuyasha thought it was being directed solely at Sango, but that didn't stop him from dropping his forehead against the youkai's shoulder with a quiet groan. It didn't help his embarrassment that they were all _still_ looking at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked, forgetting for a moment that the humans had not heeded his very civil warning, and turned his head to glance at the hanyou with furrowed brows. "They knew not of our coupling?"

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head lightly, lifting it to rest his chin on the youkai's shoulder, not thinking about the action or who was standing before him. "I.. I didn't know how to tell them.."

He could hear Sango quietly explaining to Kagome that incest in youkai culture was not frowned upon and it was really only half-incest in his case because he and Sesshomaru were not full brothers. He was grateful they knew that he had been getting along better with the lord though—Kami, he didn't want to think about his friends seeing him being fucked by Sesshomaru if they still thought he hated his brother. Who knows what conclusions they would've jumped to.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded his head, searching his brother's face. "I see... Are you—?" He cut himself short, contemplative eyes trailing down to his hand intwined with Inuyasha's. He'd never before considered that Inuyasha's human upbringing could cause him to be ashamed of an incestuous relationship. Though perhaps he deserved it if that were the case. He was once ashamed of Inuyasha because of the human blood running through his veins.

* * *

"Am I what?" A moment after he asked, his friends were talking to him again.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome was hesitant and undoubtedly uncomfortable—the brothers were still naked after all. A fact that the hanyou realized once again as he looked to the miko

"Stop lookin' at us!" Once they all had finally stopped looking, Inuyasha let out a small breath of relief. "Now gimme a minute... I, uh... I'll get dressed." Rather than move though, he nuzzled his cheek against Sesshomaru's shoulder, trying to relax. "Am I what?" He asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard but needing to know what had made the youkai get all thoughtful and quiet on him.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned into Inuyasha's nuzzling and stuck his nose into the hanyou's hair. "It matters not," he said softly. "For it is only just..."

* * *

With a light growl, the hanyou nipped at his mate, forgetting they were not alone as he gave a slight smirk. "Tell me—or I really won't let ya fuck me."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the once-again-invalid threat. But instead of arguing, the youkai, also ignoring their company, pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead. "You are ashamed to be mated to your brother. Your _male_ sibling," he then said with a frown, realizing that they were actually committing an act that humans would consider a double taboo.

* * *

"Why the Hell would ya think that?" Inuyasha asked after a moment, confused by the question and why Sesshomaru was bringing it up. He was pretty sure telling the youkai to fuck him meant he wasn't ashamed of it...

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. "Being a hanyou... You are not human and you are not youkai. If you mate with a human, you have removed yourself from the domain of youkai. And if you mate a youkai...you have removed yourself from the domain of humans. Most humans are repulsed by the type of coupling in which you are committed. The truth of your mating sets you farther from your humans, does it not? By not informing them of your choice...you were able to prolong the closeness you all felt mutually. Being humans, it might be difficult for them to see you them same way. That is why you would be ashamed." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, unable to cease the confounded flowing of his tongue. "Though this would not be able match the pain you felt during the many years I foolishly considered you worthless—a hanyou stain within our family."

* * *

Inuyasha was silent and somewhat dumbfounded by the youkai's admission. Enough so that he failed to realize his friends had turned to listen and heard all that his brother had said. A not so discrete cough from a certain monk brought the hanyou out of his stupor and he looked at his brother with a light shake of his head.

"Oi, I knew what was gonna happen when I made the choice to be with ya—I knew what I was riskin'. But seems how none a them are runnin' away screamin', I don't think I gotta worry about 'em not accepting me. I mean.. They're my friends and they don't care I'm hanyou.. It's not like it's their business to know who I fuck—or get fucked by anyway." The hanyou couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks at talking so casually of his sexuality—and while he was naked no less. But he pushed that aside, wondering if Sesshomaru had actually worried over this topic for prolonged amount of time. Even _he_ hadn't thought about it that much... Yeah, he'd not said anything to his friends—he didn't know how to say it or how they would take it and he was apprehensive to lose them... But when he agreed to the mating, Inuyasha figured it would work out one way or another. However things played out though, he was gaining a mate who made him feel, for only the second time in his life, indefinitely loved. Even if the hanyou refused to admit such a sappy thing—he was no destitute, incompetent bitch who needed to be coddled afterall. But.. He'd be damned if Sesshomaru's affection was simply blown off. "I never let other people's insults and opinions get to me before, why would I start now? And.. As much as I don't wanna lose my friends—I picked you for good reason, bastard. I'm happy with ya.." After a moment, Inuyasha pursed his lips and realized what he said. "Jus' shut up about it now!" To cover his embarrassment at being so sentimental, the hanyou gripped the back of his brother's head and forced their lips together.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upward into Inuyasha's sudden kiss. As much as the hanyou tried to hide it, he had a way of words when he truly desired to express himself—words that were unrefined, often accentuated by a soft growl, and that made the chest of the stoic youkai lord swell with warmth, though he would never voice such a thing aloud. As Sesshomaru allowed his brother to kiss him, he wondered briefly how Inuyasha had felt when he'd told him that the fact he was hanyou no longer mattered. If he'd felt anything like the youkai felt now, Sesshomaru then wished he had told Inuyasha sooner than this. Reflecting upon their recent time together, Sesshomaru quirked a brow. Who could have foreseen a mate for the lord that would obliterate his disinterest in romance? Even to Inuyasha, this had likely seemed impossible.

Sesshomaru took the hand that held the back of his head and disconnected their lips, eyes flicking to where he knew the humans were standing. "Look at what has become of me, Inuyasha." He shook his head lightly. "Allowing myself to be seen in a state of undress, my emotions lacking their reins—all because every drop of my attention flows your way like water through parched earth," he said with a dawning sensation. Truly, he would never again be the same.

* * *

As Inuyasha huffed and gave Sesshomaru a brief nuzzle, his human friends nothing short of awestruck. Cheeks were heated with the embarrassment of viewing something which, somehow, seemed more intimate than the coupling the three had witnessed. Their brash, crude hanyou friend had given his once hated brother a confession that had more emotional depth than they'd witnessed from him before. None were put out by the fact that Inuyasha seemed to have chosen Sesshomaru over them—they knew he wanted to retain their friendship after all.

"I do not believe I speak solely for myself..." Miroku started as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably. He might be perverted, but he found encroaching upon such seemingly private moments between the brothers to be unappealing. High unappealing. Especially with the looks the youkai only stopped sending their way because he would rather lay eyes upon his mate. Clearing his throat, the monk continued. "But I do not view Inuyasha any differently than I had before." Perhaps though, when not in the presence of the lord, he could tease the hanyou—simply a good jest of course. He guessed there were few who could withstand the youkai's wrath were something were to upset or harm Inuyasha in anyway—especially after seeing Sesshomaru's youki crazed eyes turn on them as he moved to protect the hanyou.

"He's right," Sango added with a slight quirk to her lips. "You're still our friend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes, as well as the slayer's and monk's turned to the quiet miko, wondering how she felt about this. It was several moments of silence before the hanyou tried to resign himself to the fact that not everyone would accept he and Sesshomaru's relationship. And just as his shoulders drooped, Kagome looked at him and gave the smallest of smiles.

"I don't completely get it.. But I'm glad you can be happy. If it happens to be.. Your brother who can make you happy then I think it's good you two finally... Get along so well." The miko nodded and fought the heat rising to her cheeks. Even being the teenage girl that she was, she had yet to come across something as embarrassing as hearing and then seeing her friend and his brother going at it in the woods. The fact that she was still trying not to stare at the two male's wonderfully sculpted, nude forms wasn't helping either.

* * *

Sliding an arm around Inuyasha's waist, Sesshomaru pulled them both into a standing position. He then turned his head, eyes much calmer than they previously had been, to acknowledge the humans directly. "If what you claim is the truth," the lord nodded once to affirm his standing, "then I approve of your prolonged relations with him."

* * *

Shifting some to use the youkai's body as a shield for his own nudity, Inuyahsa scoffed. "Keh—ya don't get to control my life just 'cause we're mates."

The hanyou was relatively ignored by his human friends as they nodded to the lord with light laughs.

* * *

Choosing to ignore Inuyasha's partially incorrect statement, Sesshomaru flicked one of his brother's ears and bent over to retrieve their clothes, draping Inuyasha's over the hanyou's head. The lord slipped on his hakama and, expertly, the rest of his garb down to his armor and pelt, then faced the humans once more, lifting Inuyasha, who was still not fully dressed, into his arms as though the hanyou were a virgin bride. "As you are aware," he spoke again to the shifty humans, "I have just spent four days without my mate. As I am sure you can understand my desire for privacy, I will now return with him to our home so that I might further debauch him." The ghost of a smirk graced his lips.

* * *

Inuyasha barely had time to pull his hakama around his waist before he was in his brother's arms, squirming in protest to what he deemed too feminine a position to be put in. Not that his struggles did much—Sesshomaru simply held him tighter and he felt the pinpricks of claws in his side and thigh. Before he had a chance to growl though, his bastard brother voiced his desire to 'debauch' the hanyou and Inuyasha's cheeks flushed a crimson that rivaled his barely put on fire rat robes. "Kami—shut up!"

While Sango was the first to recover from seeing the small show put on before them, Miroku was the first speak, as always. "Do enjoy your time together... Perhaps we will see you in another month or so." He glanced around, raising a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Or—longer if you are unable to leave your private chambers..."

Sango shook her head scoldingly and brought Hiraikotsu down on the monk's head before trying unsuccessfully to shoo him away.

"Oh! Inuyasha—I almost forgot," Kagome glanced at the space between herself and the hanyou, wondering if she really wanted to close the gap. She held the package out to him, "Here."

"Tch—bastard ain't lettin' me go," he said a glare up at the youkai and a slight growl to his voice. "C'mere."

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome stepped over the low foliage and made her way to the hanyou, handing him the small package, frowning when he only set it in his lap. "'Aren't you going to open it?"

"Keh, why should I?"

"We came all the way out here just to give it to you! Kaede was very adamant that you get it," with a huff, the miko crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting impatiently. "I want to see what the big fuss is all about."

"Fine, fine.." Ears flicking, Inuyasha looked down at the package and grumbled to himself about how stupid it was to have to open gifts in front of people. Peeling back the stiff paper, the hanyou pulled out a note written in Kaede's hand and began reading it as he grasped the other object included. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, grip tightening on the small jar Kaede had sent him before he quickly tried rewrapping it and hiding it from sight.

"What is it, Inuya—?"

"Nothing! It's nothing—we gotta go now," looking up at Sesshomaru, the hanyou nudged the youkai's chest with his shoulder. "Let's go, come on—fly us outta here already!"

* * *

Surprised by the hanyou's sudden adamant squirming, Sesshomaru blinked once before reaching past Inuyasha's poor attempt at rewrapping and procured a glass vial, along with a piece of parchment. Holding the hanyou's frantic hands at bay, Sesshomaru let his eyes rove over the small note:

_This is for the both of you, Inuyasha. It'll help with the burn. I understand the concept and mastery of proper moistening is a common issue in the beginning. This will help considerably for a first time. Though I have a feeling you are beyond that point. Don't go throwing it away. You wouldn't believe how many hazelnuts I went through to make this._

"Hm..." Raising a brow, the youkai lowered the note. "Your elder is most observant." Sesshomaru opened the vial and gave it a short sniff. "It is lubricant."

* * *

"Baka!" The hanyou all but squawked, his voice rendered far from useful with the amount of embarrassment flooding his entire being. Snatching back the vial, Inuyasha quickly closed it and rewrapped it, desperately trying to ignore the monk's dreadfully concealed laughter and praise of the old miko—even Sango was cracking up about it. With a groan, Inuyasha pressed his face into mokomoko so he wouldn't have to see Kagome trying to hide her own laughter behind her palm. "If we don't fucking leave now," he mumbled against the fur, digging his claws into the youkai's side as he did so. "I will make you watch as I try it out and you won't touch me for a damn _month_."

* * *

With a look of amusement, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his brother. "As you wish." With Inuyasha gathered in his arms, he floated into the air, the both of them melding into a ball of light. They hovered long enough to see the cheerful waves and hear the shouted farewells before surging into the sky, above the trees, and towards their massive den of testosterone and any imaginable form of sex.

* * *

For those of you who are reading our story, "Licentious Obsession," here is the smutty oneshot we promised. ^^

For those of you who are new, this is an rp by Conspiring Word Addict (Inuyasha) and myself (Sesshomaru).

We hope you enjoyed and will keep an eye out for more from us. Another oneshot will be posted very soon! Thanks for reading. We would greatly appreciate reviews, they inspire us to write more! :)

Ja ne.


End file.
